Only Hope
by Ilona Darkmoon
Summary: DG Draco has disappeared. These are Ginny's thoughts and memories of Draco. SONG FIC!


**A/N - Sorry! I'm having a mental block with my other story that I have going. So please anyone who actually reads my junk, bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling as usual owns all characters that appear except unknown names then they are MINE! MWAHAHAHA! Oops a little carried away... The song used in this story is 'Only Hope' sung by Mandy Moore. BEAUTIFUL SONG!!!  
  
Summary- DG. Draco and Ginny have been going out for a few years now. Draco has been working under cover for the Order and has disappeared. The story is about Ginny and her thoughts and memories of Draco. ONE PARTER SONG FIC – R for some scenes not meant for little people's eyes!**

**  
**  
** ONLY HOPE**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._  
  
Ginerva Weasley sat on a soft arm chair by the window of the large manor that Draco had bought for the two of them once she agreed to live with him. She sighed softly watching the moon as it filtered into the bedroom they had once shared so long ago now.  
  
Her brother, Ron, still didn't think the once "bouncing ferret" was right for his baby sister and had a hard time accepting him being with Ginny.  
  
Ginny's eyes wandered from looking out onto the majestic fields and gardens that surrounded their house, which in the spring bloomed with life and roses blossomed everywhere there was soil, into the bedroom. Their bedroom was striking with the king sized four-poster bed in the middle of the room covered in silver silk hangings. Dark mahogany furniture made the room intimate and cosy when the fire in the corner was blazing with life. The walls were painted a soft lilac colour which Draco hadn't objected to when Ginny had the bedroom redecorated. Her eyes misted with tears as her mind drifted and memories flooded her body.  
  
_So, I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope.  
_  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
Ginny woke up to the soft sound of rain hitting the window behind the heavy drapes that covered the window and the silver silk hangings that surrounded the bed. She became aware of an arm wrapped around her waist and soft, delicate, heart-melting kisses being placed on her neck. She moaned as silently as possible when you have a blond Greek Adonis attached to your neck and turned towards her attacker.  
  
"Draco..." she whispered, huskily, while he slowly raised his molten silver eyes to rest on her own melted chocolate. He brought his mouth unhurriedly to her mouth drinking her in and filling her with his passion as he sank gently on top of her pressing her down into the soft, welcoming mattress. They moved leisurely, gradually increasing the momentum between them until Ginny called his name and Draco groaned hers as they came at the same time.  
  
The moment would remain imprinted on their minds for eternity.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**   
  
_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
_ Silent tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks as the strands of moonlight continued to filter onto the plush grey carpet that covered the floor of their room. A pale hand lifted to unsuccessfully try to brush the water droplets away.  
  
Ginny lifted herself from the safety of the soft armchair to walk into the kitchen. A soft smell of chocolate, vanilla, coffee and mint flowed towards her as she inhaled deeply, breathing in their combined scent, Draco's chocolate mint and her own vanilla coffee.  
  
Another memory bubbled to the surface in her mind as she waved her wand towards the kettle to start boiling the hot water for her vanilla coffee.  
  
_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope.  
  
_**FLASHBACK**   
  
Ginny stood in front of the stove, stirring the chicken and sweet corn soup, Draco's favourite. She hummed quietly to herself, revelling in the feelings of peace and quiet that the house had in abundance. Moving the spoon every now and then, Ginny thought of The Burrow and how different it was living there than living with Draco. The Burrow was full of people who would not leave her alone. With Draco, however, she was allowed all the time in the world to herself.  
  
Mint chocolate mixed with the soft scent of roses made its way towards her nose just as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, holding a dozen red roses. A soft kiss was planted chastely on her neck and then she was spun to face him.  
  
"Draco..." she murmured.  
  
"I missed you, Sweetheart. Don't ever let me leave again. The pain was absolutely unbearable! I never want to have to go through that again." He breathed, his face buried in her flaming locks that hung down her back.  
  
"It was unbearable was it? Then why are you standing here in front of me?" She laughed and he smiled listening to the bell like sound that was coming from her lips.  
  
"I love you," he sighed as soon as she had calmed down enough for him to get a word in.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, meeting his lips with hers. "Now, come on. Let's eat this delicious food that I've prepared for you."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**   
  
_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony, singing with all that I am _

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.  
  
_ Ginny paused listening intently as she thought she heard a noise coming from the entrance hall. Dismissing it as one of the animals she and Draco had acquired over the months, Ginny grabbed her mug of coffee and headed towards their bedroom, not realizing that a faint shadow followed her.  
  
Ginny placed the mug on her bedside table and changed quickly into a silver nightgown that Draco had given her for Christmas. Pulling the lilac covers back she climbed in and settled down against the many pillows as she reached for her vanilla coffee. Sighing heavily, Ginny quickly drank the scolding liquid and lay back fully, pulling the covers up to her chest.  
  
Closing her eyes, Ginny fell easily into sleep, not noticing the door quietly opening and allowing the shadowy figure to enter the peaceful atmosphere. He crept over to her sleeping form and with gentle, loving hands, pulled the covers up to her chin. He then placed a soft kiss on her brow when she smiled softly in her dreamy state, to his attentions.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered softly, sitting on the bed slowly, trying not to wake her with his presence, "I'm back. I missed you, love."  
  
The figure leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers. After a few seconds he could feel the lips under his respond and he pulled back smiling tenderly.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny whispered uncertainly.  
  
"Hello Love" Draco replied kindly.  
  
"Oh, Draco!"  
  
Ginny engulfed Draco in her arms and kissed him passionately, pulling him down to lie on the bed with her. They kissed for a while, and then Draco pulled back slightly, so that their foreheads still touched. Ginny looked up at him curiously and a little hurt at the distance placed between them.  
  
"I love you more than anything, Gin. You were my only hope while I was being held captive. All I could think of was finding my way back to you. My Only Hope."  
  
_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I pray, to be only yours _

_I__ know now you're my only hope._

**Well... I don't think it's too bad... But then again it is my first song fic. SO nobody blame me if it isn't any good!! I actually liked writing it so don't be surprised if I write a few more song fics cause they are easier to write than the normal ones!  
  
Please review... Your comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
Ilona  
  
P.S. There you go Kobi! I finally finished it! **


End file.
